


The Spider and the Witch

by AgentRileyBarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 17 - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hydra, Hydra agents - Freeform, SHIELD, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, both wanda and dylan are in a relationship, mama wanda, not explicid, peter and dylan, seventeen years old, they're both the same age, underage sex between two minors, wanda has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRileyBarnes/pseuds/AgentRileyBarnes
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has harbored a secret for the last seventeen years: She had a child that she gave up for adoption. She gave her up to have a chance for a better life, not knowing that she'd end up in Hydra and turned into their most effective weapon. Now, sixteen years later, none other than Peter Parker captured her and brought her in, exposing Wanda's secret. After intense interrogation, she was given a choice: Jain or reform her life. Scared, but determined, she wanted to turn her life around and soon Peter took Dylan under his wing to help her turn her life around. The pair quickly fell in love and soon became inseparable. However, Hydra isn't too keen on letting their best weapon go and goes after her, and when Dylan knows Hydra is after her, she knows she has to make hard choices that could jeopardize her happiness.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to mark this as "Underage" since there is no graphic sex, just implied sex. Both Peter and Dylan are seventeen, but their relationship is 100% consensual.
> 
> Peter face claim: Tom Holland  
> Dylan face claim: Anna Kendrick

Dylan shivered as she laid flat on her stomach under her black windbreaker with her sniper set up on top of a tall building in the middle of a downpour. The strong winds made the rain hit her skin and felt like sharp needles, and the wind whipped around her, freezing her down to the bone. She shivered again, letting out a soft sigh and watching her breath leave her body in translucent orbs though the mask she was wearing over her mouth and nose. She couldn’t lose sight of the mission, though, she had to kill the target and leave without a trace.

As she saw her target come into her scope, she cocked her gun, making sure a bullet was in the chamber, and she wrapped her finger around the trigger. Once the man was lined up with her crosshairs, she pulled the trigger. Within seconds, the man dropped to the ground, dead. She chuckled and dislodged the shell casing, pocketing it so there wasn’t an evidence left. The bullet in the man wouldn’t be able to be traced back to her or Hydra. It was a job well done and Hydra would see it like that, and she wondered what reward she would get.

Dylan was just about to get up when she suddenly felt something sticky wrap around her hands. She quickly jumped to her feet, looking around for her attacker. She soon saw someone standing on the roof with her, in a bright red and blue skin-tight suit that masked his face. He was clearly visible in the dark haze of the storm, unlike Dylan who was in all black from head to toe with only her eyes showing.

 _“Who the hell are you?!”_ She screamed in her native language of German.

“Oh, shit, you’re a girl!” The voice behind the mask said and Dylan blinked, cocking her head slightly.

 _No shit,”_ she replied, still speaking German. _“I already asked, who the hell are you?! I will not ask again!”_

 _“You just killed that man, and I’m here to bring you in. Killing people is wrong.”_ The voice behind the man spoke in German.

Dylan blinked, not really expecting him to be able to understand her, but supposed she should have seen it coming. Someone of his caliber should be able to understand all sorts of languages just like she did. _“It was my mission and I_ must _follow through with orders!”_ And suddenly, Dylan’s eyes turned red as she used her powerful magic to disintegrate the sticky substance that bound her hands together.

“You’re not Wanda Maximoff, I know that for sure, but your powers are exactly like hers.” He said to himself confused, knowing this woman was not Wanda, his mom-friend back in the Avengers compound, but was very confused how she had her unique powers.

Dylan just shook her head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about… But, just, ugh! Stop talking!” She screamed, finally in English, and threw a ball of magic at him, which he easily dodged.

“Who are you, then?” He asked, trying to stay calm. He had a feeling that there was something more than meets the eye here.

“None of your business, jerk!” She screamed and threw another ball of magic at him.

“Shit!” He said, jumping out of the way. “And I’m not a jerk… I’m just trying to stop people like you.

“Just get out of my way!” She screamed, throwing a couple more balls of magic at him. He hadn’t been quick enough to avoid them and was on the ground, clutching his abdomen. While he was down, Dylan grabbed her gun and started to leave.

“Mr Stark! I need some help!” Dylan heard the other person say and she whipped around, looking at him. She suddenly lunged at him, pinning him down to the ground.

“How do you know Stark?!” She screamed, pulling her lips back to expose her teeth like a wild animal. She then looked up when the man in the iron suit flew to the roof to help the kid in the spider suit. She had a second to throw up a force field with her magic before he hit her with a blaster. Dylan grunted when she felt it hit her weak force field and she was thrown back, her head colliding with the concrete. She hadn’t thrown up a force field quick enough and had been hit square in the chest.

“Stay down, kid.” Stark said as he touched down on the rooftop, walking towards Dylan with his hand up, ready to hit her again. She was on the ground, coughing and clenching the back of her head which was radiating with pain.

 _“Maximoff, what the hell is going on?!”_ A voice in Dylan’s ear screamed in German though a communication device. It was her superior, the person she was supposed to meet up with after the mission was complete.

Dylan tried to reach a hand up to reply, but the sticky substance was on her hand again, holding her hand down to the roof. She glanced at it, and it seemed to be some sort of webbing… something sticky and strong that was keeping her hand secured. But it wasn’t strong enough to withstand her magic, and she started to form a ball of magic around her hand to break it.

“Mr Stark!” Spider-Man said and kept throwing some more webs at her to hold her down.

“I’ve got this,” Stark said causally and a small dart ejected from his suit and hit Dylan in the shoulder. She passed out in an instant.

“Whoa, what was that?” Spider-Man asked.

“Just a sedative,” he replied and carefully undid Spider-Man’s webbing from her hands and then pressed a couple buttons on his suit to call another one to his location. Once the suit arrived, he carefully picked her up and placed her in the open suit, watching it close around the girl.

“Grab her weapon and follow me back to the base.” Stark said, “the suit will follow me back to base so we can assess the situation.”

“The situation? She killed someone!”

“Look, kid, there must be something more than meets the eye here. She is just a kid like you, so knock it off and let the adults handle this.” Stark said sternly and Peter looked down, muttering something under his breath. “Good, now do what I said.”

It took sometime, but the three soon arrived at the Avengers tower. Tony landed and stepped out of his suit, the suit going back to where it was stored and his other one still flying beside him. He commanded it to open, and he picked Dylan up, walking into the tower with Peter following behind him as this suit went with the other. Peter looked down at Dylan, wondering how someone like her got into a situation like the one they were in now.

“Where are you going to put her?” Peter asked after he pulled off his mask.

“In a containment unit, one of the ones that will hinder her powers. It's just for now until she wakes up, the sedative won’t keep her down for long, so we can to interrogate her then.” They didn’t say much the rest of the walk, and once they got down to where the containment unit was, he placed Dylan on the cot carefully. He threw a blanket over her, seeing how soaked she was and figured she might have been cold. He then had an agent check her over for weapons and bugs, having them removed and locked her in the room. Finally he took the weapon from Peter and locked also had it up.

“Go take a break, kid,” Tony said, “and good job.” He added before walking away, going over to where he knew Wanda might have been hanging out. She was in the kitchen with James Barnes, both of them cooking and flirting. They had been in a steady relationship for quite sometime now and even had admitted they loved the other.

Tony walked into the room, gently knocking on the wall to get their attention. “Hey, Wanda, can I talk to you?” He asked and glanced over at James. “In private?”

The couple glanced at each other and then Wanda nodded, “sure.” She said and walked into the next room with him. “What’s up?”

“Um… Do you have a kid?” He asked, and Wanda didn’t need to answer, her expression told him everything. She had taken a sharp breath and looked panicked.

“Um… Why do you want to know?” She asked, trying to play it off casually.

“So you admit it?”

She sighed and looked up at Tony. “Yes, when I was sixteen I had a child… I was young and made a mistake, but I gave her up for adoption.” She said, blinking back a couple tears. She didn’t know why he was asking her this and it was making her a little upset. She hadn’t thought about her baby girl in so long, of course she always felt so guilty about having to give her up, but knew it was for the best.

“I think we might have captured her.” Tony raked his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck.

“What?!” She asked so loudly that James came rushing into the room.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking from Wanda to Tony.

“It’s nothing, babe… Don’t worry about it…” She said, “can we finish our conversation? We’ll be done in a moment.” She added, looking up at James who slowly nodded and cupped the side of her face, kissing her temple and leaving, throwing a glare Tony’s way.

“He doesn’t know?” Tony asked after a moment.

“No one knows!” She barked and then sighed. “You don’t understand, having to give up my baby was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I know it was for the best, but it was still the hardest thing I’ve ever done and I regret it every day.” She added, cuping her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Slowly, Tony leaned over, wrapping an arm around her and slowly pulling her close. He patted her back with his other hand as he tried to comfort her, he hadn’t meant to make her cry.

“How did you capture her? What made you think she was my daughter?” She asked after she had collected herself.

Tony took a deep breath before he spoke up, she needed to know the truth. “She was on a kill mission… For Hydra… I caught a glimpse of a red Hydra emblem on her uniform.” Wanda had cupped her hands over her mouth, her hands shaking. “I figured she was yours because she had powers like yours.”

“For Hydra…” She muttered and Tony nodded. “I wanted to keep her away from all of this… Hence why I gave her up.”

“What are you going to do?”

Wanda sighed, “first I am going to tell James… He deserves to know if we’re going to be together.” Tony nodded in agreement. “And then I want to talk to her.”

“When she wakes, I think we should interrogate her. I think Steve might be the right person to do so.” He suggested.

“He’s soft, yes,” she agreed. “I am going to go talk to James and then I’ll meet you down where the containment units are.” She added and then walked away, going over to James. He was stirring some of the soup in the pot, and he looked up right away at her. Seeing the tear marks on her cheeks and her red eyes, he dropped his spoon and ran over to her.

“What’s wrong? What was that all about?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“Tony and Peter… They apparently captured my daughter.”

James’ eyebrows knit together on confusion. “What? When did you have a kid?”

“It was when my brother and I were living in Sokovia and I was sixteen, I made a mistake when I was young with a boy from the village I thought I loved. After I had the baby, I gave her up for adoption hoping that she could have a better life. I never would have imagined that she would end up in Hydra… I never thought she would end up in this life that I tried to shield her from.” She said, starting to get choked with tears and James wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry I never told you… never thought I would ever get to be reunited with her… I always regretted giving her up, I still love my baby girl so much.” She sobbed into his chest. James stroked her back with his thumb, gently shushing her and kissing the top of her head.

“Don’t worry about never telling me, I understand. What’s the next step?” He said with his chin resting on top of her head.

“She was knocked out before they captured her, they’re going to interrogate her when she wakes. Tony suggested that Steve does it and I think that’ll be a good idea, he’s soft. But since you’ve escaped from Hydra, would you want to do it?”

James thought for a moment and then shrugged. “I think Steve will be a good person to interrogate her, too, but I can step in if it gets too much. These kinds of things often can get out of hand pretty quickly. We might have to use some power-inhibiting cuffs to make it so she can’t hurt anyone.”

Wanda didn’t like the idea, but nodded. “Agreed.”

“And, Wanda, please don’t get your hopes up. I don’t want you to have expectations of having a relationship with her only to have that shattered. She’s not your baby you gave up seventeen years ago. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I don’t want you to be hurt.” James said, knowing she had to hear it.

Sighing deeply, she nodded. “I know,” she sadly said and hugged James tightly. He hugged her back, kissing her temple and holding her close. “Let’s go see if she’s awake,” Wanda said after pulling away from the hug.

They walked down to where the containment unit was, Peter was standing outside her cell, wringing the mask in his hands and watching her. Peering in, Dylan was standing in the middle of her cell, a puddle of water at her feet from her soaked clothes, and she was just staring. The window into her cell was made with a one-way mirror so Dylan couldn’t see anyone outside, but they could see inside the cell. However, Peter was convinced she could see them with how she was staring intently.

Her breathing was deep and her eyes cold, which seemed to be made worse by her dark, deep blue eyes. She was in black boots, cargo jeans, had a long-sleeved shirt under her black windbreaker with the hood still covering her soaking brown hair, and she had a black mask on over her mouth and nose. Everything was still soaking wet, her wet clothes clinging to her skinny body.

Wanda cupped a hand over her mouth, letting out a shaky breath as she looked away from her daughter and went into her lovers arms. James hugged her, his eyes on the woman in the cell.

“Mr Stark went to get something to hinder her powers,” Peter said after a moment, looking over at them. “And then went to get Captain Rogers.”

Wanda looked over at Peter, her heart sinking when she saw the young boy, and she went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he muttered, not taking his eyes off the woman.

“You sure?” Wanda asked after a moment.

Peter looked up at her, seeing the soft look in her green eyes. He shrugged, sighing, “I just wish I had found her sooner so I could have saved that man she shot.”

“Don’t blame yourself, kid,” James said. “It’s not your fault.”

“Nor is it her fault, it’s Hydra’s fault. They’re the one who turned her into a weapon.” Wanda said, not wanting the blame to rest solely on her daughter.

“Well, we will soon know what is going on.” Tony said, walking into the view of the others with the power-inhibiting cuffs in hand and Steve trailing behind, peering into the containment unit to look at Dylan.

“Its obvious, she was captured by Hydra and they turned her into a weapon.” Wanda said, but sighed and made a move for the cuffs. “I’ll do it… I can use my powers against her if I have too.”

“Your powers won’t work in there,” Tony said.

“Oh, right,” Wanda muttered and looked at James. He nodded and took the cuffs from Tony, walking into the cell.

Everything happened in a matter of moments, Dylan lunged at James, a small knife in hands (The agent that stripped her of weapons failed to notice the one she had hidden within her belt.) and James had no choice but to defend himself. He had grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm to imbolise her so she couldn’t stab him and making it hard for her to struggle. He wanted to get the cuffs on quickly without hurting her. Before everyone knew it, Dylan was on her knees and James wrapped the one cuff around her wrist. He reached forward to grab her hand, bringing it behind her back and cuffing it, and forced her to her feet. Dylan was still struggling, screaming at him as he brought her from the containment unit to the interrogation room.

“Well, let’s get the show on the road.” Tony said with what appeared to be a small, sad, sigh. No one was looking forward to the interrogation of Wanda's child.


	2. Interrogation

The interrogation room was a small, grey room with a camera in the top corner facing Dylan, two-way mirror, (A handful of the Avengers were on the other side.) and a table with a chair on either side in the middle of the room. There sat Dylan Maximoff in one of the silver-colored chairs, hands cuffed, but in front of her body and those cuffs hooked on the table. Both her windbreaker and mask had been removed.

Steve walked into the room and he sat down across from her. He looked over at her, noting that she did look a lot like Wanda except for her cold, blue eyes. Wanda had very warm and kind green eyes, unlike Dylan who had cold and cruel deep blue eyes. But other than that Dylan had simular brown hair and facial features like Wanda.

“Please state your name and age for the record.”

A smirk spread across Dylan’s lips and she chuckled.  _ “You think I am going to give in that easily?”  _ She spoke in German.

“You know I speak German, right? Most of us do.” Steve said, “beside, we already know you speak English.”

“Well, you lot are smarter than I give you credit for.” Dylan purred, her German accent thick in her words.

Another small sigh left Steve’s lips and then suddenly noticed one little thing about Dylan: she was shivering from the cold and wet clothes she was in. “Look, I bet you’re cold, so just answer a few questions and we can give you some warm, dry clothes. You’ll be happy and so will we.”

“Hmm… Nein, I won’t give in to your little ruse.” She used the German word for no, sometimes getting her English and German confused.

“Look, kid, we’re not going to leave this room until you answer my questions.” Steve said, his nostrils flaring.

“I’m not afraid of you or anyone!” She snapped.

“What about Hydra?” Steve didn’t need to hear her answer, he saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

“I’m not afraid of them either.” She said as calmly as she could, but there was just a very slight quiver in her voice. Of course she was afraid of Hydra.

Steve was quite for a long moment, staying completely still so she couldn’t read him as he thought about a way to convince her to make her comply. A long sigh left his nose and he spoke up. “Look, kid, we really do want to help you… We want to help you get out of this situation because we believe you’re just a victim… Can you just please work with us and we’ll help you out?”

Dylan looked at him, staring deep into his eyes. She couldn’t get into his head because of the power-inhibiding cuffs, but she knew he was being truthful with her. Dylan had never knew someone to want to truly help her. She didn’t know what to do… She was scared, if she did anything against Hydra, they’d find her and hurt her. They’d brainwash her or steal her memories to make her compliant. She quite liked her memories intact because it reminded her of the deep-seeded hatred of Hydra. She hated the stolen childhood, the torture and manipulation.

But could she really get over all that fear?

Steve noticed how quite she was, he was hoping she’d answer his question. “Please, can we just start with name and age?” He pushed.

Dylan opened her mouth, as if to answer, but then closed it again. Fear was gripping her, she was more afraid of Hydra than she was of them. At least if they locked her up forever, Hydra couldn’t be able to touch her. Seve waited for another couple moments and then left the room, going to meet with the others on the other side of the glass.

“You’re being to soft on her,” Natasha said, she had joined them at the beginning of the interrogation.

“She’s scared,” Steve said.

He nodded, “he’s right. Hydra most likely installed fear into her since she first arrived within in base. If she betrayed them, then they’d do everything to make sure she didn’t forget it. They’ve probably already showed her what happens if you betray them.”

“Why would they do that?” Inquired Peter.

“Make her fear them more, give them more power over her, make her fear what they can do to her… The list goes on and on.” James answered.

“Maybe you can go in and try to get intel… Perhaps show her there is away to have a life outside of Hydra.” Steve suggested.

James looked over at Wanda, who nodded, agreeing. “Okay, I’ll go in and see what I can get.” He walked out and went into the interrogation room, and as soon as Dylan saw him, her eyes widen. She had heard of the Winter Soldier’s escape from Hydra and always thought him to be dead. Hydra had always told her that his escape attempt had failed, and that he was dead.

Now she assumed it was to keep her from copying him given her track record. She had tried to escape once before and she bore the scars on her back to prove it.

They were silent for a long moment before Dylan finally spoke up. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

James looked at her for a moment before he stood and slipped off his jacket, revealing his metal arm. He then pulled up his short sleeve to show the scarring. Dylan looked at it for a long moment, looking at the scarring, red star, and every detail the arm had. It was his mark of Hydra and Dylan had hers, a lot of Hydra agents had a mark.

Keeping to her promise, Dylan leaned down and bit the sleve of her long sleeved shirt, pulling it up to reveal her Hydra tattoo. It was a thick, black, and jagged tattoo, clearly placed on someone who had been struggling when it was etched into her skin. It read “107-02” and was her identification within Hydra. James had been staring at it, specifically the “107” part as that had been his unit when he was in the war.

On the other side of the glass, Wanda had cupped her hands over her mouth as soon as she saw it and her heart sank. They had marked her baby girl like she was an animal. She felt angry, angry at Hydra for doing this to her baby girl and angry at herself for not being able to protect her. She snapped out of her thoughts whens he heard James speaking up again.

“Why does it say 107?”

“Why does it matter?”

“When I was in the war, that was my unit name.” He said, hoping that Dylan would open up if he kept opening up to her.

“I don’t know, it’s just what I was marked with.” She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“So, do you think you could please tell me your name at least?” James asked.

“Dylan Django Maximoff,” she said, “and I’m sixteen, almost seventeen in about a month.” She added, knowing they also wanted to know how old she was.

“How did you end up in Hydra?”

Dylan looked down at her hands, picking at the chipped black paint on her nails. She didn’t like thinking about it much, it was a bad memory, then again, everything in Hydra was a bad memory. Sighing, she gulped before speaking up. “I was kidnapped on my way home from school, I stopped by a pastry shop, and when I left, I was grabbed and stuffed into a van.”

There was a slightly confused on James’ face, “why did you stop at a pastry shop?”

“The wife of the owner always gave me cookies and hot chocolate on cold days.” She said with a slight smile on her lips, it was a good memory. “When I walked from school to the convent, I always stopped and peered into the window to look at the pastries. One day, the wife of the owner saw me and brought me into the store, and I left with pockets of pastries. After that, I was always welcomed in.”

“That’s nice, it’s good to have a few good memories.” He said, “it’s something to hold on too, remind yourself that there’s still good in the world.”

She rolled her eyes, “I guess, but the bad outweighs the good.”

“Don’t think like that, there’s more good in the world, you just have to look for it. Like the owners giving an orphan girl free cookies.” He said and spoke up again, “why did you grow up in a convent?”

“I don’t know, it’s just where I kinda ended up.” She said, thinking for a moment and then speaking up again. “From my understanding, my birthplace of Sokovia was very war torn at the time, still is. So after I was born, orphan children were moved from the country into better living conditions, Germany, France, Italy… The list goes on and on, but I got moved into Germany and taken into a convent.”

“I see,” he muttered. “Well, thank you for opening up to me. We really do want to help you, Dylan, we can see you’re just a sort of victim in all of this.”

Dylan’s eyebrows knit together. “What? A victim?”

“You heard me, a victim. You were forced into this life, you didn’t ask for this you didn’t want this. You were an innocent child that was kidnapped off the streets and forced to be a weapon for Hydra.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she looked away, not really knowing how she felt about that. Was she really a weapon? Was she really loyal to Hydra or just pretending to be loyal to save her skin. She knew Hydra didn’t care about her as they had no qualms about the various torture methods they put her through. But did these people really care about her?

“Dylan, just say the words and we will help you.” James said as tears started to run down Dylan’s cheeks, her lower lip quivering.

It didn’t take her long to break out into a sob. “I-don’t-know-” she said between sobs. Dylan buried her face in her hands, sobbing into her hands and wiping her nose with her sleeve. Tears and snot soon stained her sleeve, but she didn’t care.

“Dylan, please, really do want to help you. We will keep Hydra away from you, you’re still young and you have your whole life ahead of you to do some good. I promise you, Hydra will never touch you ever again.” James said, knowing how hard this must have been for her. His heart broke seeing this young girl, who was his girlfriend’s daughter, sobbing like this all because she was terrified of something she shouldn’t even know about.

After a couple moments, Dylan calmed down and she looked at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, “p-please h-help me.”

“Okay, I will be right back. I’m just going to talk with some others that are going to help you.” He got up, pulling his jacket back on and looking at her. “Thank you for opening up to me.” He said before walking out of the room into the adjacent room.

Steve had his arm wrapped around Wanda, comfortering her. She was understandably been very distraught over all of this, and had been silently sobbing and shaking. As soon as James entered the room, Wanda was in his arms and holding him tightly.

“Thank you, James, thank you for getting her to open up and thank you for helping her.” She said into his chest and he stroked her hair, holding her close.

“What’s the next step?” James asked, looking over at the others.

“For now we will put her into one of the nicer cells, we still have to be careful. I’m sorry, Wanda, but I’m not risking anyone’s life.” Tony said, hoping Wanda would agree with him and let out the breath he was holding when she did agree.

“I do agree, I don’t want her to hurt herself or others. She’s young and emotionally unstable, so will her powers. Mine were at her age.” Wanda said, wringing her hands. “But we should give her all the amenities we can… Privacy, a private bathroom, TV… Let’s show her we are better than Hydra, because we are.”

“Agreed,” Tony muttered, “do you want to show the kid where she’ll be staying?”

“Yes,” Wanda said and then looked over at Dylan though the two-way mirror. “And I’ll give her some of my clothes, they might be a little big, but hers are still wet and now dirty. Come with me, James?” She inquired, smiling at him and he nodded.

They then left the room, collecting Dylan who was still shaking as she tried to calm herself down. She looked at James, the smallest, shyest smile on her lips and then her eyes fell on Wanda. She looked at her, very confused and blinked. She felt a strange connection with this woman, a kind of kinship with her, so to speak. She kept looking at her as they walked down the halls, staring at her. Wanda didn’t mind, though, she had actually wanted to talk with her, but wasn’t sure how to strike up a conversation.

“So, Dylan, do you have any shows or movies you like?” Wanda asked, and then knew right away that it was a stupid question because Hydra wouldn’t let her watch anything fun.

“I don’t watch TV or anything,” she said, shrugging.

“Well, the -er- cell you’re going to be staying in does have a TV with a DVD player so you can watch movies. I’d recommend Disney movies,” she said, thinking for a moment, “that way you’re not bored. We’re going to help, but it’ll take some time to get things situated.”

“Um, okay,” she muttered and stayed silent. Wanda felt her heart sink, she wanted to talk with her and have a relationship with her. She loved her daughter, she loved her from day one, and it had always been her biggest regret that she had to give her up. She had always wondered what would happen if she hadn’t given her up.

When they arrived to the cell she would be staying in, Dylan sighed softly, she just wanted to go to sleep in the soft bed over in the corner. The cell was a decent size, had a soft bed with thick comfortable blankets and pillows; a private bathroom with a luxury shower; a little desk; and a nice comfortable chair with a TV. It was comfortable, like a little room.

James walked Dylan inside the cell and undid the cuffs around Dylan’s wrists, the cell was also lined with a similar technology the cuffs were. “Wanda will be right back with some movies and a change of clothes. She’s around your size, though they might be a bit big.” James said, looking at her. “You did good, kid, is there anything else we can get you?”

“Um, if it’s not too much to ask… some food or water” She asked, picking at her nails.

“Of course, you don’t have to be afraid to ask.” He knew how Hydra was with food, always holding it over the heads of their agents. You got it when you did good, and starved when you did bad.

He assured her he would be back and left with Wanda by his side. They arrived a few minutes later, Wanda holding some clothes and a collection of movies, and James holding a plate of food in one hand and a water bottle in the other hand. They slipped it through the slot made for food and Wanda looked at Dylan before walking away.

__

A month had now passed, Dylan was still in her cell, but was getting used to her new life. She was treated much better here than she had ever been in Hydra, she had fresh clean clothes everyday, new sheets once a week, and fresh meals three times a day. She loved it, it almost seems too good to be true and she wanted to never go back to Hydra.

She had also gotten, almost all of her things back from the motel she was staying at. The only things she didn’t get back were her weapons for obvious reasons. The only thing she cared about was her journal and necklace, the necklace being from her mother before she gave her up. Dylan almost always had it with her and would have been devastated if anything happened to it. Wanda hadn’t said anything to Dylan about being her mother, knowing it would open up a can of worms.

She was also let out of her cell with supervision and something to inhibit her powers. The person who always supervised her, was almost always Peter Parker. She liked it when she got to hang out with him, they always talked and had a fun time. Plus, he was her age, which was nice.

Dylan smiled when she heard the door open and she saw Peter, and Dylan slipped on the bracelets to go hang out with him. She walked out of the cell with him, smiling as they walked down the corridor; they usually watched some television, trained, or Dylan watched him do his homework. He was only a couple weeks into the school year but had mountains of homework, and because of school, Dylan only got to hang out with him a small handful of times during the week. The others tried to hang out with her, but it was difficult since she wasn't opening up to them like she was to Peter or even James.

She looked over at him, wondering what they’d do today. It was the weeked, Peter had some homework, but had finished most of it so he could just hang out with Dylan. But something seemed different about this visit, she could feel it. He was trying to hide behind a facade, but Dylan could see that he was nervous about something and Dylan couldn’t understand why.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking at him and smiling a little.

“Uh, yeah, I’m alright.” He said, but Dylan wasn’t convinced.

“Oh, okay.”

“Trust me, Dyl, I’m fine.” He said, using the nickname he had for her, Dylan loved it. They walked down to the living corridors of the Avengers in the compound, the walk from Dylan’s cell to the living corders of the Avengers taking about five to ten minutes. This was because the building was huge, had a large area just for the Avengers, and then an equally large area for the SHIELD agents in training. They were obviously reforming SHIELD and making them good again.

The living corridors was the only area Dylan had ever been in beside her cell and Peter’s room. She assumed they would just be going to the living room area and going to be watching a movie, but not this time. She saw the other Avengers; Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, James, Wanda, and Vision standing or sitting, awaiting for them. Right away, Dylan felt her heart pound because she wondered if she did something wrong.

“What’s going on?” Dylan asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“Okay, so,” Tony started, “we’ve gotten one of our best hackers to get rid of all all data on you in Hydra, everything they had on you is gone.” He however left out the part where SHIELD kept those files. “We then made a fake file for you so you can attend Midtown high school with Peter. No one will know who you really are except Peter who’s of course not going to say anything, and of course, you will have access to us at a moment’s notice.”

“What?” Dylan asked, not seeing the point of going to school. “Why?”

“To hide you better and so you can have a chance at a normal life. Peter is only a couple weeks into his junior year and you two will be in most of the same classes. You will be posing as a German exchange student.”

“Nein, I don’t want to do this.” She said, shaking her head. “I don’t like crowds or people or anything of that sort.”

“Dylan, we really do have your best interests at heart.” Wanda said, looking at her daughter.

“Then you wouldn’t be sending me to school!” She growled, glaring at Wanda.

“You said you wanted a normal life, well, going to school at sixteen is a normal life.” Wanda said in the calmest voice possible. The others were just letting her handle it, mostly so she could be a mother to Dylan. “You’ll be fine, you’re smart and talented. This school is designed to cater to just that, only the smartest and brightest get into this school. I promise you will be just fine and happy.”

“Why do you care? You’re not my mom.” Dylan said and instantly Wanda’s face dropped and tears swelled in her eyes, but she tried to hide it as best as she could so Dylan wouldn’t see.

“I’m sorry, Dylan, but this is final and on Monday morning your ass will be there, end of story.” Said Tony, angry over what she said, and Dylan cussed them out in German before leaving.

Dylan practically ran back to her cell, a couple tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped when she got to her cell and leaned up against the door, crying. Sobbs left her lips and her body shook as tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn’t like this, she didn’t like being forced to do something she didn’t want to do. It reminded her of Hydra. She coughed, trying to hold back more sobbs.

Peter walked up to Dylan, slowly approaching her so he didn’t scare her. “Dylan, are you okay?”

“Nein! I am not okay! What about this makes you think I’m okay?” She grumbled, looking over at him with tears running down her cheeks. Peter walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Dylan wrapped hers around him, burying her face in his shoulder, he was really the only person she had trusted enough to allow this. “How did they know I wanted a normal life?”

“Yeah... That was my fault, I’m sorry. Tony had asked me if there was anything else you needed and I just kinda commented that you had mentioned that you wanted a normal life.” He said, “I didn’t realize he would do this, but I only said it because I care about you.”

Dylan looked up at him, her blue eyes watery with tears. “You said that because you care about me?”

“Yeah, of course.” He said, cupping her cheek with his right hand and thumbing away the tears.

Dylan gulped, wondering how she felt about this, she couldn’t remember the last time someone cared about her. She also didn’t know what the other feeling was; the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, her heart fluttering, and cheeks flushed red. She didn’t know why she felt like this. Was it all because he said he cared about her? Or was it something different? She just knew that she was feeling very… infatuated with Peter and she almost wondered if he felt the same about her.

“Um… thanks,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he said, his hand still on her cheek. “So, um… I know you’re not happy about this school thing, but do you want to go get school supplies? It could be fun.”

“Do you think they’d let me out?”

“Maybe, let’s go see.” Peter said hopefully and grabbed her hand, causing Dylan’s heart to pound in her chest even more and her stomach did flips. They walked back down to the living room of the compound, Dylan keeping her hand in his. She didn’t want to let go and she didn’t know why.

When they got to the living room, the Avengers looked tencely at Dylan. Seeing the look, she cowered slightly behind Peter. Wanda and James had left the room, James needing to go comfort Wanda who was very upset about what Dylan said.

“What do you two want?” Tony asked, walking towards them.

“Mr Stark, we were wondering if we could go out shopping for school supplies for Dylan.” He said, wrapping an arm around Dylan and pulling her to his side so she wasn’t hiding behind him.

Tony looked between them and then looked at the other Avengers. “I’ll be right back,” he said and went over to the others. He spoke softly with the others, making sure to speak in a low voice so the kids couldn’t hear them.

Dylan looked up at Peter, a soft whimper leaving her lips. “Peter this is a bad idea, I shouldn’t go outside.” She muttered, “Hydra could find me, I could snap at an innocent person… There’s a million things that could go wrong.”

“Dylan, you’ll be fine.” He said, but Dylan still wasn’t convinced. Peter ran a hand through her hair, playing with the ends of it in the way he knew Dylan liked.

“Hey, kids,” Tony said and waved them over. Dylan clenched Peter’s hand as they walked over to Tony and the others. “We think that you two can go out shopping under the supervision of Clint.”

“My wife and kids are out shopping, I can text them to meet us at the mall.” Clint said, smiling at the two kids, he had been the one to convince Tony and the others to allow them to go out. Dylan had been cooped up inside for a month while the others could come and go as pleased. He felt bad for her and felt like she deserved to go out, but understood the need for security.

“Thank you,” Dylan said, “but I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Tony said and pulled out his card, handing it to Clint who pocketed it. “Go have fun, kids.” He said and started to walk away.

“I’m going to go grab my jacket.” She said and grabbed Peter’s hand, walking back to her cell to go get her jacket.

“Are you excited?” Peter asked as they walked into her cell, Peter holding open the door so it didn’t lock them both in. She quickly grabbed her red jacket Wanda had given her.

“Ja, it’ll be nice to go to this mall and shop. Never gone to the mall before.” She said, pulling the jacket on, making sure it hid her Hydra tattoo and power-inhibiting cuffs, which did look like nice silver bracelets.

“It’ll be fun,” he said, smiling and closing the door behind her when she left. He stared at her for a moment, noting how beautiful she was. She was in a dark blue top that cut low and black skinny jeans with black boots, some jewelry pulled her outfit together; her necklace, a few rings on each hand, and a pair of earrings. He thought she was so beautiful, her eyes, hair, body… Whenever he was around her, he just felt his heart thumping, palms sweating or hands shaking. He didn’t know why he felt like this when he was around her.

Peter looked at her and Dylan looked up at him, both of their hearts thrumming in their chest. They had known each other for a month and gotten close… really close, and before they knew it, they had sealed their lips over the others.


End file.
